miss understanding
by mischy22
Summary: A miss understanding had pricked Daemon's temper. more detail inside. Please R
1. Chapter 1

A small miss understanding has led to Daemon's temper spiking more then it has in a few years now. or at least more since it has since he and Jeanelle have married. with help of those who care about the two of them things might be fixed... then again might not. rated M for safty but is mostly fluff.

Please read and review

* * *

The consort's door slammed shut with a great deal of fury, just before the black shield and black locks fell around the room. Before Jaenelle could rush from her sitting room to see what was causing Daemon's temper to flare for the fourth night.

With a very aspirated sigh she spoke to her self_, "enough is enough. If he won't talk to me, or his family then … he will talk to the coven_." With that little bit of temper she sat behind her dark wood desk and penned a letter to her coven. Penned a special one to Karla since for whatever reason Daemon did seem to listen to her more so then the others.

Just as she was about to call for Beal there was a very soft tap on the door. In a cold voice Witch snapped, "In."

"Well Darling I knew you would be prickly today with dealing with …" Karla glanced at the door that separate Daemon's room from Jaenelle's then continued, "that temper… why are you dealing with his temper right now anyways?" Her voice changes from sharp to curious as she asked the last part.

"You have impeccable timing as usual." Jaenelle made a vague but very clear gesture to the couch, "Please sit with me. I think there is much we need to discuss."

With a slight nod Karla took a seat, "I have impeccable timing? Really Jaenelle would say I have horrible timing after all if I had known that Daemon was … well … moody I would have stayed home at let you deal with him."

In a slivery laugh Jaenelle spoke, " I'm almost inclined to join you." then gathering her wits asked in a rather curious tone, " Why are you here?" _not that I don't already have enough to worry about at the moment._

"I needed help from a sister who see webs more clearly then I, for the last few webs all seem to confuse both my … healer and myself."

"You mean the black widow who is the only one in your coven?" _or first circle if women could fill that position of the first circle is what she was really asking_.

"Yes… and I would like you to look at them for me." Not that she _really_ need Witch to look at the web but hell she knew better then to say _"by the way your children would be so welcome right now… so why aren't they filling your belly yet?" _No that would surely get her thrown into Daemon room and locked in there with his temper. That is _if_ someone could get him to lower the shield long enough for her to be thrown in with him.

"Fine I'll look at your webs and you can find out what is bothering my husband… since he refuses to talk to me about it and the other males of the family are inclined to stay away because Lucivar refuses to get near his brother right now."

"Lucivar surly not?" Karla placed a hand over her heart to mimic that she was shocked when in fact she wasn't after all she knew both Lucivar and Daemon extremely well and at times like this Lucivar usually liked it better for Jaenelle to handle her husband… After all it was less likely for the mood that Daemon was riding to turn into deadly rage when Jaenelle handled it… or rather Witch handled it.

"I kid you not. He was here two days ago took one look at Daemon and turned right back around."

Karla sighed, "Well I'll see if I can cheer him up."

* * *

A moment later she was standing on the cold snow covered balcony tapping on the heavily frosted glass door. She would have glanced into the room to see if Daemon was in his sitting room or …. In his bedroom … but the thick frost on the window made it completely impossible to see at the moment. She just hoped and prayed to the darkness that the frost wasn't completely on the inside of the glass.

A few more taps and the shield fell from around the balcony door. With out thinking Karla stepped into the room. Her heart leaped from her chest as two very watchful gold eyes locked on her. Practice kept her from moving, terror kept her from say anything that would infuriate his temper further. A heart beat later the shield fell back around the room. Fell quick enough that the air snapped as it did.

In a very calm but yet queenly voice she said, "Prince Sadi, your distressing the queen." Not that Jaenelle actually ruled the realm anymore, but everyone still called her the Queen. Everyone still listened if she had an idea on how to make things better. And everyone tried not to distress her because if she was pushed to far she still could scare the shit out of all of them.

In a deep rumbling growl Daemon finally spoke, "Let her be distressed."

Neither the response she wanted nor one that she liked. With a shutter Karla spoke very dryly, "Marital problems?" And May the Darkness be merciful if that is what this is, although she didn't think so.

"Yes…. No …not really…" he paused long enough to think about what she was asking. Started to pace because he had found that moving did help him think, or at least some. Frustrated he continued, "Damn it Karla do I look like I need to be told how to keep her happy?"

"No, but what…"

" … Do I look like I need to be told when or how to fill her belly with a baby?"

She watched him paced watched as his temper and frost grew further. Snapped out of frustration, "Damn it Prince Start at the beginning not the middle."

With an infuriated growl he continued in way that made sense in his mind, "If Witch would like me child I would have given her one before now…. So why the hell do the boyos keep sending urgent messages that I need…" Daemon stopped long enough to lock eyes once more with Karla. His eyes locked with hers because she was a black widow and Jaenelle's closest sister besides Morgahn. Locked eyes because she would know if he was just being naive to the thought of Jaenelle having a child or if he was right.

She got her wits quickly although she still felt like she was standing on some kind of lumpy sponge rather then solid ground. Choosing her ground very carefully she said in a very queenly manner, "since I gather neither of you have spoken on the subject I can not tell you who is right. However if you run an errand for me I will have a clear answer for you when you return… and then Prince you can either string all of the boyos up by their heels or… well I'm sure you can figure out what else you can do." _Not that Jaenelle would actually let him but it would give him something to think about_.

His eyes closed as he took a long deep breath to leash his temper. In a grumbling voice said, "You don't need to find out Karla unless you need to know for yourself, but I will run what ever errand you need."

She needed him away from the Hall and away from anyone who would tell him what was going to be going on there till he returned. A quick thought and a hope that he didn't pay attention to what 'teas' Jaenelle used for what. "Since you have Witch so distressed and irritable right now I need one of _my_ (she purposely left out sister's) special teas from her hunting cabin."

With a shutter Daemon asked, "You can't go…."

"No, Prince by order of Witch I am to remain here." Well not really but if he believed it then who was she to argue. Besides it did sound convincing… didn't it?

Wanting to get this little errand over with and hopefully very quickly he asked in a defeated soft voice, "And what tea blend will you need lady?"

"It's in clear glass jar in one of the cabinets. I need you to test it. Since your male it will have no affect on you what so ever." Well yes it would but that was the point to get that tea into the very snarly male with out much of a fuss.

His head cocked slightly to one side in question. If it was one of the other coven members he would have thought she was lying to him or setting him up for something… but not Karla… no she would never betray him, never try to trick him. Dismissing that thought he asked, "And how will I know if it's strong enough if it will have no effect on me?"

"If it taste sweet and exotic then it's should do nicely but if it has no taste what's so ever then…" she needed to think of something. Nara in Ebon Rih. Yes she would do for healer's herbs… "Go directly to Nara's eyrie and ask her for the herbs for my and Jaenelle's _special_ tea. She'll know what one."

"If I go to her should I test it then?"

_He's growing suspicious, damn_. Still in a clam and very sure voice Karla answered, "That won't be necessary."

"Then maybe I should…"

"No …. No I have what I need at the cabin and I would hate to waste the herbs if they are still useful."

"Very well Lady. But you explain to Witch why I intruded in her cabin."

Keeping her self from smiling she said very humbly, "I will take care of that prince."


	2. Chapter 2

Karla rushed back to Jaenelle's room the moment Daemon released the black shield. Neither of them didn't dare to speak till they both felt his temper leaving the hall and was disappearing in the winds. In a hurried and still worried voice Jaenelle finally asked, "Well… What did he say?"

"Did you read my webs?"

"I did … but I …" slowly she thought about it. Both webs had hinted of a child one male the other female… Both hers. Even slower she said, "Oh."

"You really need to have a very distinct conversation with him. One that starts with I want and end with baby or child or how ever you want to word it."

Licking her lips at the thought she asked in a sweet but curious voice, "Where did you send him?"

"To your cabin to test one of our…. Or rather your tea's." she answered with a shrug.

"What tea?" oh there were a few she kept mixed together in her cabin. One for moon time discomfort and a few for relaxing but some how by the way Karla was now grinning that ever so evil smile she didn't think her sister meant one of _those_ teas.

"Oh you know the one that hits so fast that the high Lord rarely has time to sit the mug down before he's lost in sleep."

With a slivery laugh Jaenelle tried to speak, "Karla! That's mean…. I like it but it's still mean." she paused as she regained control of her laughter, "So why is he willing go to drink _that_ blend?"

"Because I told him that he was the wrong gender for it to have any effect on him. And since it does have a rather pleasant taste he will drink it all because … well you know Daemon he will want to know what is in It." she said as she shrugged.

Jaenelle couldn't help it she had to laugh. Had to make all the funny noises that always brought at least one of the kitties to her because they still didn't understand _those_ noises. Catching her breath she asked one final thing, "So what am I to do till he wakes?"

"Well since he is in Ebon Rih it would be a wonderful Idea to warn Lucivar so when he does wake someone is there to deal with that temper. And second we need to do some very discreet shopping."

Her sapphire eyes lit up like a kitting that had just caught its first hoppy bug. In an excited squeal she said only, "shopping?"

* * *

Lucivar received a very short message from Jaenelle. It said "Daemon's at the cottage make sure it's still standing when he leaves."

He read it twice then looked towards the cabin. He had felt his brother there. Or rather his temper now only felt him, only felt his jewels. Not liking the fact that Daemon had been downright scary for days now he made sure that the Ebon Black shield was layered with both his ebon gray and his birthright red. Made sure he had his weapons ready if he should need them then leaped into the bright midday sky.

The cabin's door was partly open when he arrived. He stood outside for a long moment and waited for his brother to greet him. Puzzled over why he hadn't. Very slowly and cautiously he pushed the door open. At that moment he almost leaped to the killing field when he saw Daemon laid out on the floor. Looking though the now red haze that was clouding his eyes he almost started to look for signs of a struggle. Slowly he noticed the shattered plain white glass mug on the floor beside him.

Slowly throw the red haze that now covered his eyes, saw the clear glass tea jar sitting on the counter near the water kettle. Not quite sure what he was seeing he called the jar to him and sniffed the contents. Taking a deep breath Lucivar laughed because he knew this brew all too well. Let his laughter roar because Daemon had either underestimate the potency of the blend or had only been told his would leash his temp.

His mind went back to the note his sister had sent him. Then his heart stopped. Daemon didn't know what he was drinking only did because his queen had told him to. Understood now because when Daemon woke he wouldn't wake in a very calm mood.

* * *

Walking the streets of Riada Jaenelle was beaming. Lucivar was at her cottage and would stay there for the moment because he wouldn't leave his brother there unshielded and completely unprotected even thought there was nothing that would dare enter that cottage unless it had permission to be there. And Daemon wouldn't find out about this last minute shopping trip because he was lost in a very deep sleep and would not wake till morning at the earliest or late tomorrow evening at the latest. So she was content to give Daemon the most obvious hint of what she wanted. Now she just had to find the right shops.

She could have gone into Doun to find what would be suitable in an aristo house but here…. Here she could find every thing that she would find in other territories. She knew that she would find it here because Lucivar strongly recommended that the village barter with the other territories. Or at least those that held members of the first circle that also were human enough to need furniture.

So here she found three cribs that she liked and would be suitable if the baby looked more like Jaenelle then Witch. Found one that would be suitable if the child had wings, hooves, or if the darkness was kind … a horn. Oh how she hoped her child would have a tiny spiral horn. One that would be a clear reminder of who and what its mother was.

Out of a possible twenty cribs and changing tables and matching furniture she had narrowed it down to six. Three were lighter colored wood and the other three darker wood. All six would be suitable for a child of witch…. However she would only be having one so she wouldn't need…

In frustration she threw up her hands, "I give up. I thought this would be easy."

Karla came up behind her beaming with a very wicked grin. Her very best wicked grin that always spelled trouble," If you need one of something two would be better and if you have two then what's a few more?"

"Cribs?"

"No darling children. You'll have the cribs now all you need is the children to fill them."

"Karla!" Jaenelle tried to hide the red in her face tried to hide the fact that her sister was right. Tried and miserably failed.

"Kiss, kiss."

The shopkeeper tallied the purchases as he tried very hard not to grin because he had the Queen buying these little things from his shop. Racked his head for a moment because what sane woman would buy six cribs at one time. Then again this was Jaenelle and the darkness knew when shopping she was anything but sane.

In a soft whisper Jaenelle leaned close to him just before he showed her the bill. "No one is to know that I was buying these for a fortnight."

"None shall hear it from me Lady. That I swear to you." It was no lie that he was telling her but he could not promise that _someone_ other then himself would utter the words that she had been purchasing baby furniture and clothing.

* * *

Lucivar kept watch over his brother. Knew his sister was in Riada but he _assumed_ that she was there visiting Marian or Marry at the tavern. Or at least hoped that was what she was doing. No matter if he found out she came with out some form of escort she would be dealing with himself as well as her husband and father in the morning.

Using craft he helped his brother off the wood floor and tucked him into the bed. At least that way when he woke he might think he fell a sleep there… _he hoped_… knew better because this was Jaenelle's cabin and Daemon rarely came here unless she was here and even then he would only come if there was a good reason too. But the ploy might work long enough so he can talk his brother out of cold rage and send him home with just surface anger. To this he prayed to the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Daemon woke to the sound and smell of meat sizzling in a skillet. Woke to his head throbbing and the sunlight making things all too bright. He opened his physic barriers enough to find out who was there with him. Enough to know where he was. In a deep growl that was still full of sleep he roared, "What in the name of hell…"

Lucivar chucked as he said, "your wife thought you needed a good nights sleep…"

" … I sleep fine…"

Ignoring the interruption he continued, " and Karla thought you needed some time too cool down." seeing that very subtle look in Daemon's eyes change from sleepy rage to glazed Lucivar very arrogantly said, " I could throw you in a lake if your not cooled yet."

In a hiss that could have made the air bleed Daemon replied, "Try it."

Not choosing to go there and keeping his movements very deliberate as he shoved a plate of food into his brother's hands, "here you might as well eat before you go show the ladies that you're displeased with them."

Knowing better then to eat anything made in this place with out checking it very carefully Daemon did just that. Although he could clearly see the insult on his brother's face before he hide it. "It's not you prick, just don't trust…"

"You should have known better then to drink one of Jaenelle's teas. Especially ones she makes for the high lord because _she_ did something to make him want to play."

"That was made…."

"Not that she uses it often _now_. But it is handy in subduing dark jeweled war lord princes who are beyond snarly."

"You've had some then." Daemon said more for conformation then a question.

"Psh, she knows better then to try that with me. After all if she did she would find her self swimming back to one of the shores in Glaica instead of just being dunked in a lake." seeing the irritation on Daemon's face he added, " but the rest of the boyos have."

Daemon picked at the plate of stake and fried potatoes. Remembered why if he and his brother went hunting Lucivar didn't cook. Not that it was bad… but … the steaks never found there full potential nor did the potatoes. He ate it anyways refusing to bring up that his brother still was not the cook that neither he nor their father was. But it did give him an idea for a Winsol Gift for his brother, although he would have to have Marian help. He looked back down at the plate of food, yes if his brother was taught to read the recipes and learn what they meant by a dash of or a pinch …. That just might work the next time they went hunting and Lucivar insisted that he cook.

He didn't like the look on Daemon's face no more then he did when Daemonar or Jaenelle had it. It was the look that _he_ was going to end up in the High Lords study explaining something that he usually didn't do… and for his brother to mirror that look… _Mother Night_…" What are you thinking Bastard?"

"Hmm. Oh… nothing that would interest you."

"Uh huh. Just make sure you're the one in the high lord's study and not me."

High lord? How would cooking put Lucivar in … "Deal."

Lucivar shuttered. He made that 'deal' with Jaenelle and still wound up in the high lord's study… although by then his father was beyond pissed as was Daemon because neither he nor Jaenelle had warned either of then not to go in the work room …. Hadn't warned them that she was teaching Daemonar about some of her more quirkier spells that turned things colors … but had warned him. So he was left to deal with both his brother and Father who were both a rainbow of colors that looked like they had been painted on … and had to do it with out laughing.

Noticing the shutter and then the wince that followed Daemon was puzzled, "where did your mind go right now."

_Mother Night,_ he was not going to bring that up since it hadn't been a full turn of seasons since that happen and his brother did have the longer memory. "Nothing that would interest you."

As they quietly finished the rest of there meal Daemon broke the silence, "I should buy Jaenelle some fudge for being so snarly huh?"

"I would make it a few boxes since she had to subdue you."

Daemon winced. Of course his brother was right. "Will you take care of something for me since I can't take of both today?"

Lucivar straightened up, "what?"

"The boyos keep sending me shit to prick my temper… I would appreciate it if…"

"It will be taken care of." or would right after he had a talk with Khary or Chaosti about why they want to play with the Sadist. And if they are really that bored he could find something fro them to do. Something that started with his war blade and ended with one or both of them sitting on the ground panting.

Daemon looked at his brother for a long moment he had expected him to ask more about what they were sending him. Had expected to need to show him the letters of very hastily written notes that they all were sending him. Puzzled he asked, "you're not going to ask what their sending…"

"No. besides if their cause of your mood lately then I really do want _them_ to tell me. After all if they want to play with one of our tempers it really should be mine… after all at least they might survive the experience if they meet my temper verses meeting yours."

He gave a slight nod in agreement. Then offered one last bit of information, "let them know if they want to write notes like that to me they should send them to my wife instead… I think your sister would love a reason to have her entire first circle in the dark throne room."

Out of the corner of his eyes Lucivar looked at his brother then let the words take new meaning, "she would retrieve her jewels over this?"

"Might but I really don't want to find out."

"In that case… I need to stop at my Eyre then I'll be back in a day or so." he paused before adding," and when I return …"

"Things will be back to normal." or at least close enough that he won't want to see if he can make the Boyos bones pop from their flesh… he hoped.

* * *

Daemon stopped in Riada on the pretense of stopping and buying some fudge for Jaenelle. Knew something was a miss the moment he entered the town. Knew because too many people were smiling at him then turning away before he could get a glance at him. And these weren't your every day pleasant smiles that he was use to no, these were _I know something that you don't know smiles_. Smiles that were not only annoying but beginning to prick his temper just because of what they implied.

Oh he could take one or two of these people into a dark ally and rip their minds open and find out exactly what they knew… but… Lucivar might have something to say about that. And because he respected his brother enough not to kill those who he was sworn to protect he would let the Warlord Prince of Ebon Rih handle them. Quickly he found the ebon gray thread. * You need to come deal with those of your home village.*

He didn't like the cold that flowed on the thread liked it less because he knows Daemon wasn't playing but the Sadist was more then willing. Cautiously replied, * what's wrong?*

* Not sure … I could rip their minds apart and find out if you prefer.*

Rip… minds? _Mother Night_. * I'll be right there.* luckily he hadn't left the cabin yet so he could go there quickly.

Drooping from the sky and puling his bat like wings tight to his body ,Lucivar had thought it would have been harder to find his brother… he had hoped that it would have been harder, then his heart cringed because Daemon had left a very clear trail where he had went. Luckily it was only a trail of thick sheets of ice that formed into foot prints, and not a river of blood he had grown to expect when the sadist waned to play.

Moving with enough speed he would find his brother quickly but not enough that he would appear to be rushing to anywhere unparticular, Lucivar followed the tail of ice. He kept following till he was in a dark ally staring at a pair of very glazed gold eyes that were locking with his. His only thought, "While at least he waited for me to join him."

In a soft voice that for Lucivar was a close to a whisper that he got, he said, " I don't see any thing wrong here." well yes he did and he was staring st it , but that he wasn't going to say.

"Then I guess you not part of the joke."

The deep growl and rolling thunder that had came from daemon's lips sent a shiver down Lucivar's spine. The only thing that could possible make this worse right now could be if they were in Terreille and they both still wore those fifthly rings and some bitch queen dared to use it… yes he was sure that would be the only thing that could make this worse. Taking a slow deep breath to clear his own mind from the thought that he had created Lucivar finally said, "I'll handle it after you take our queen her treat."

Daemon's head cocked slightly to the side in question. Softly and too calmly he said, "We could see if blood will still sing to blood."

Mother night and May the Darkness be merciful because not only was he playing with the Sadist but he was very sure Daemon was walking very near a path only he could see. Sharply he replied, "No." then realizing what he just said clamed himself, 'No Daemon, I'm the one who is to protect or purge these people it's mine to do. And I will handle it after your back at the Hall."

His voice changed from a growl of thunder to a hiss, "as you wish, but if you need of my … talents…"

"Then I will tell you. Now lets get you your purchase before I send you back to our queen." and I hope no one else press you till then. Watching his brother very cat like glide from the sally Lucivar shook his head. He could call for his sister to deal with him but if what Daemon had already said was true then she would dive to the abyss and claim what was hers… claim something that would only destroy her… no he could handle Daemon at least for now and Jaenelle can think of something to calm him the rest of the way… he hoped.

* * *

The tiny bell that was attached to the sweet shop's door rang as Daemon opened it. No more then a heart beat later the bell laid on the floor as nothing more then a blob of melted metal. The rather large and plump man who stood behind the counter took one look at Daemon and had to strap steel to his spin. It wasn't uncommon for warlord princes to come in here already ticked off, but it was his job t o makes sure they left with something to take with them that would satisfy the women of their lives long enough for her to ease away the rest of their anger. In a wary but yet respectful voice the man said, "Good Day Prince Sadi. Are you looking for any thing special today? I did just take some nut cakes out of the oven if you would like I could…"

Daemon glided over to the counter and forced his hands not to go through the glass. Forced himself to calm enough to remember that this man hadn't done anything to him. Or at least hadn't done anything that warranted his death… yet… "No, the Lady likes your fudge better."

"Ah, fudge yes…. But I do think something less sweet for the time would be better served don't you?"

Not paying attention to the man's words but paying enough attention that he was arguing with him … Daemon let his deep rumbling voice fill the shop, "No I don't, but I will be taking a box of that fudge with me."

It was that moment Lucivar glided into the shop. He stopped short when he felt something hard under his foot then noticed the bell that was missing from the door. Closed his eyes because either Daemon hadn't calmed to just surface temper yet or this was what he considered surface temper. In a clam arrogant voice he brought himself to speak, "What's going on bastard?"

Daemon turned with cat like reflexes. Turned and let his not so glazed eyes lock with his brother. * The prick refuses to make the purchase. *

* Ah well that I can handle.*

Noticing that this was just surface temper or at least it was right now Lucivar too calmly spoke, "Price Sadi will be taking _all_ of the fudge that you have prepared with him." he winced after he said that. Never in a million year would he think he would be telling a shopkeeper that his brother would be buying fudge. Bribe or not there were just some things he shouldn't have to help his brother with.

Showing a bit of temper the shop keeper grumbled, "Fine, but I'm not the one who will have it dumped over his head."

In a deep growl that held a bit of ice Daemon spoke, "Prick." not that he was calling the shop keeper that but was telling his brother to handle him before the Sadist did.

They waited in silence as the boxes of fudge were wrapped and then tied with a plain brown string. Waited till Daemon finished his rather large purchase because when Lucivar said all the fudge he had meant all if it. From the white chocolate to chocolate mint and white chocolate swirled with dark. No when Daemon finally left the small sweet shop that was in his brother's home village he had Jaenelle a very large bribe and anything that she didn't care for, _not that there was any kind of fudge that she didn't care for_, would be given to the ladies that worked at the hall.

Lucivar waited till he felt his brother catch the webs then in a very low growl that did make anyone who knew him want to turn the other direction he said, "You better have a damn good reason to purposely try to prick his temper."

"Aye I do but not one I can repeat."

"Not one…" Lucivar started to sputter. Did so because he knew the man well enough to know if he couldn't repeat it that Marry had told him not to. "Very well I will go to the tavern and find out what you're not allowed to repeat."


	4. Chapter 4

Lucivar took a few long strides over to the tavern and had all eyes on him the moment he walked into the room. Mary's eyes met his then she quickly turned to hide her face. It wasn't that she was scared of him but she didn't want to tell him yet.

" Mary." His voice boomed like thunder.

"Prince Yaslana, what do we owe the pleasure this fine morning?" She answered as politely as she could without saying anything at all.

"Is there a reason that every one in this village wants to become less then dead?"

Less than dead? There was no such thing than… oh less than a whisper. Swallowing hard she said, "Not one that I know of."

"Lucivar." A familiar male voice came from behind him. Turning he saw the deep blue green eyes and silver hair. Saw the man who had watch turn from a boy into a man.

Now he was worried. "Damn it Chaosti what are you doing here?" not that he wasn't glad to see him but … he would have preferred to talk to him anywhere else but here.

"The ladies are at the hall."

"That doesn't explain…"

Chaosti held up a hand to quiet him, "Let me say this again. All of the ladies are at the hall."

"All?"

Nodding he continued, "Message came last evening. All territory queens were to report to Witch."

The floor dipped and then rose back under his feet. In all the years Jaenelle had ruled she never ordered that. Oh she would call for her coven or one or two of her friends but never had she demanded that… "The queen ordered…"

"No…" he began slowly, "Karla sent word."

Oh well that made sense… not… "And you're here… because?"

Showing a bit of uncertainty Chaosti shifted from one foot to another. It was such a small gesture one could have dismissed it… coming from a Dae al Mon Warlord Prince… "I rather like having all my bone where they are."

"Daemon?" Lucivar asked all too knowingly.

Chaosti just nodded. What else could he do that wouldn't be taken that he had run. Then he added, "The rest of the first circle is at your eyrie."

"Knew that I would need to talk to all of you, did you?"

"Talk? About what?"

"About what ever shit you sent Daemon to piss him off."

"First off we didn't write anything to piss him off. We wrote him notes to make him think and the fact that he got pissed off about it tells me he didn't think. No matter with all the power that is in the hall right now and three very gifted black widows to boot… he'll think about it."

As he turned to exit the tavern Mary called to him, "Tell Mrs. Beal I'll send over a basket. It's not fare to us if she gets to prepare the feast all by herself."

"Feast? What feast?" they both said at the same time although for Lucivar he said it nearly choking.

"And I'll see if the baker has anything that Lady Angeline would like…"

"Daemon already took her enough fudge for…" Lucivar protested.

"Males…" she shook her head then added, "...too sweet, not good for the baby to have all that sweet stuff."

Lucivar looked at Chaosti who was looking at him with the same shock in his eyes. Both of them said nearly in unison, "Baby? What baby?"

"The lady did say that she wanted it kept a secret but I had thought she would tell her first circle. That's why your all so close now isn't it?"

Daemon's temper and him being territorial, Jaenelle's quite nature turning edgy … baby? Yes that would explain a few things. Then again why hadn't either of them said anything? On top of that Daemon wouldn't have left her last night unless … "Mother Night, he doesn't know." Lucivar shuttered at the discovery.

"What?" Chaosti looked worried.

"Daemon can't know, he wouldn't have left her if he had. So now do we go congratulate him or stay away till he calms down?" Lucivar quietly said already knowing the answer.

Daemon glided into the main hall and froze when he heard the roar of laughter that was coming from one of the receiving rooms. His temper was still boarding edgy but it had lessened as he had made his way back here, had lessened because he was about to give his wife something that she loved.

He hesitated as he entered the large room that was filled will _all_ of the territory queens. All of them and this included a small spider that was resting on a lamp shade and the unicorn who was laying on some soft pillows that had been laid out on the floor for her.

Jaenelle saw him enter and slowly glided over to him. Oh she could see clear enough that his temper was still turning inside him but he was trying to leash it, and that was something she could help him do…_ if_ he let her.

Softly she placed the back of her hand on his face and watched as he closed his eyes taking in both her physical and physic scent. Then waited till he softly spoke, "I don't remember you saying we were having company."

"Karla and I decided last night. You don't mind do you?" she pouted her lip out just a little to tease and knowing all too well he wouldn't mind the ladies.

"Not at all, Sweetheart." He paused then made several large bakery boxes appear on the long coffee table. "I intended that for a gift for you but I think there should be enough for you to share… maybe."

Her eyes lit up. Even from across the room she could pick up that delicious smell. Fudge. Then she looked at him with worry, "And what did you do to need that much of a bribe?"

He didn't have time to answer before Lucivar was nearly blowing the front door open and was too quickly coming up behind him. His voice held dark ripples but the words were still said calmly enough, "Something wrong, Prick?"

"Need to talk to Cat. Now. "His eyes held fire but not rage and the fact that he needed to talk to his sister instead of his queen made the difference right now.

"I was barely in Riada yesterday for a few hours so what could I have possible done that you fell like throttling me?"

He was older and bigger, and her brother so he could bully… well at least some. Grabbing her just below her elbow but not hard enough to hurt her in any way he led her to the first empty room he could find, and was surprised that Daemon had let him do just that. "What in the name of hell do you think you're doing?"

Confused she slowly said, "Having my friends help me decorate."

"Not five minutes ago… "He paused then added, "And you better not be lifting anything heaver then a lamp or I will …."

"I can lift anything I damn well want to."

"Not while you're with child!"

"While I'm what?" she squawked out of surprise. There was no better word to describe the sound she made.

Between the confusion and the blush on her face Lucivar took a step back from her then swore before he was able to say, "I was told that…"

"I told him not to say anything for a fortnight. Guess I should have known better."

"Cat?"

"I'm not carrying… yet."

"Then why?" no he really didn't want to know female logic. Really he didn't.

"The coven will decorate while Daemon and I are in Amdarh. That way I won't be fretting about it and Daemon won't have to go into a store without me."

"You already know how he's going to react?"

With a shrug she honestly answered him "probably worse than he does during my moontimes. That's why …"

"Mary is planning a feast for you. I think _you_ should explain to Mrs. Beal…"

"She's been cooking since last night. It seems the servants are more anxious about me having a child then you are."

Daemon waited outside the dark wood door that was closed to him for a moment. He wouldn't barge in there since he wasn't sure if Jaenelle was pleased with the fudge or if jewelry would have been a better bribe. Before he could decide the door opened and Lucivar was standing to the side so that he could enter. A trap, that was the only explanation for the move. Slowly he entered and watched nervously as his brother left. "Sweetheart?"

Showing no signs of nerves and dismissing his, she softly spoke, "Daemon I need to tell you something and I want you to be honest with your response."

Panic flowed through him as his nerves jumped. "Wh-what… why wouldn't I be honest with you?"

"Just wanted to be clear." Watching as Daemon made a gesture for her to continue she said a sweetly as she could, "I think it would be nice if we added to our family."

His head turned ever so slightly to the side before he softly cooed, "Added… how?" her saying add could mean adopting a child or another kindred, but he hoped it meant another kind of addition.

Slowly she stepped up to him and braced her handed on his shoulders. A few soft lingering kisses were all she needed to get his mind working enough to know what she was asking for. A few more and he snarled in her ear, "There are too many people here right now."

A wickedly sweet grin bloomed on her face, "But the town house is completely empty."

No need to pack and he could care less about telling the guess that they were leaving. Passing through the wall to reach out side and settle into a coach that had been left on the landing web…. _He couldn't remember asking for a coach_… didn't matter it was their and it was one of theirs… and they were on their way to Amdarh.


End file.
